Kuroshitsuji is thrown in Japan
by Orchidfur
Summary: Ciels company goes nationwide. Due to trading and communication difficulties Ciel and Sebastian arrive in japan to work with the toy department stationed there. When their hotel reservation was given away they end up in a 3rd rate apartment complex. They face many troubles not only with toys and candy...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir, it's my second fanfic and yes it contains kuroshitsuji(I happen to be watching on Netflix at this exact moment) like the first but this time it contains _

_darker than black… another one of my always rate and review :D I always appreciate input : D now please enjoy_

_Merci beacoup-Orchidfur._

**Hei's Point of View.**

I was about to leave as normal when the highly aged woman appeared leading a tall black haired man and a short blue haired boy. They were wearing such

wonderful clothes yet they were at this apartment complex? Some people just don't make sense. Maybe they lost their inheritance or are hiding from the law.

Who knows rich people have their own set of laws. I thought nothing more of it and walked past a sky blue Porsche to a children's park we used as a meeting

place. Mao was circling Yin's feet and Huang sat facing the stairs and I climbed up the slide. We've done this from the beginning. "They're has been word from

the syndicate." Huang explained. "Oh what is it this time" I asked. "The number of contractor killings is starting to rise. I believe Contractors are making a big

attack or at least planning one." He continued. "… hmm sounds interesting." "Control these obnoxious attacks or it will cause problems later." Huang

concluded sliding down the steps and walking away. well stranger things have happened I thought sliding down the slide.

**Ciel's Point of View.**

Honestly… never trust Japans finest hotel… "I can't believe they made a mix up like that. How completely and utterly absurd" I spat not really directing a

conversation with anyone. I was just spewing off the top of my head. "I agree young master it is an annoyance." Sebastian hung his head feeling just as

depressed as Ciel. "Lets make the most of it… welcome to our home for a week." I muttered. I looked around the one room apartment. It had futons folded in

a built in cabinet. It held a table at shin height and a kitchen that consisted of a faucet two cabinets and a refrigerator. Did people actually live like this…? I

felt bad… I wanted to renovate the entire building and hand them all pocket money. Who am I kidding I'm not that generous but are you kidding me.

Sebastian walked into the poor excuse of a kitchen and heated up a stove and placed a tea-pot upon the glowing flame. I sat cross-legged in front of the

coffee table. I stared at the cracks on the paper walls and grimaced at the grime that clung to the windows. _I hope this issue resolves itself within a week._

_**Hei's Point of View.**_

I stealthily stalked the person in question. He wore a dark brown coat and a fedora. I leapt upon a fence balancing upon its fierce spikes. I leaned against a

close by light post and watched. The man walked into an alley, I followed using my arms to balance myself as I took the alley cat route. He abruptly stopped

looking my direction but was too late for I was standing upon the building they looked into the dark alley. He brushed his shoulders shoving his hands in his

pockets. I watched as he began to walk forward at a considerably fast pace. I could tell he was feeling anxious. He broke into a sprint and I followed, we

ended up near a river and I watched from atop a bridge. From my perch I could see a man in a blue Chinese uniform approach the brown coated man. I

watched as the blue coated man drew a crooked skewer. He drew the thin metal across his skin creating a flowing stream of red water. He flicked his fingers

covering the brown coated man in blood. The brown haired man suddenly created a hole in the ground making the blue coated man trapped. Though he was

trapped he still was dangerous. With a snap of his fingers the blood caused an explosion creating holes in the brown contractor. Realizing the reality of the

situation I jumped down to look at the body. He was … dead… but who wouldn't be after what he had just gone through. My contractor side told me to smile

but my human side was filled with sympathy… it was times like these… when my inner selves conflicted that I wished I was a complete contractor. Stepping

over him I approached the hole. It was easily 50 feet deep. I could see the man at the bottom eating pretzels. Easy price… I through down my wire causing

him to yelp in surprise. Not wanting to get messy I sent an electric stream down the wire retracting it as he fell to the ground. I walked away leaving two

dead bodies…no two dead contractors. Two less people I wouldn't have to deal with in the future.

_Upon returning home_

I walked up the steps and fumbled for my keys. It was a good thing my coat folded into a perfect square… I rummaged through my pale green pockets

sighing as I found what I was searching for. I was about to unlock the door when a tall man in a tail coat opened the door next to mine. "good evening." I said

applying my Li Shengshun persona. "Good evening young sir." He smiled. "Be careful this part of japan isn't exactly safe at the moment" I pressed. It was

true and my human side ached for the man. He was very nicely dressed and he could possibly be robbed. No he would _defiantly_ be robbed. Just then a boy at

an age no more than 15 appeared behind him. "Let's go Sebastian" shorty ordered. "I really advise you not to go out… unless you want to lose all the money

in your pocket." I pressed further. "I don't need your concern" he snapped. He was like me… ha-ha maybe not he seemed short tempered. I put my hands up

in defeat. Well it's their choice but why do I feel so guilty for letting them go. The guilt got the better of me as I pulled on my black coat and stalked after

them quietly.

_**Ciel's Point of View.**_

How dare he underestimate me… well he doesn't know the situation but his personality is quite annoying to be frank. But he is just concerned and doing it out

of good will so let him be. I walked with Sebastian silently. I was starving and figuring we would be able to order room service freed ourselves of food. We

walked out of the apartment complex and down the dark street. A street-lamp decorated the dark scenery every now and then but other than that we were in

the dark… As me and Sebastian walked turned down an alley approaching the main street a man stepped in front of us. "Hey there little boy… Look I just lost

my wallet… so can I borrow yours" he grumbled with a sneer pulling out a sharp blade… threatening me. "First of all… I don't believe you had a wallet to begin

with… I have no reason to lend you mine and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me kid." I said stubbornly. "I am probably 3 times more mature then you."

I continued but added a smug smile to my face this time. "Why you insolent brat!" he said lunging toward me…

_**Hei's Point of View.**_

"_Hey there little boy… Look I just lost my wallet… so can I borrow yours…" A glint of a blade appeared. "First of all I don't believe you had a wallet to begin _

_with… I have no reason to lend you mine and I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as a child. I am probably 3 times more mature than you" He said _

_smugly. Was this kid nuts. He was going to be killed. "WHY YOU INSOLENT BRAT" shouted the man as he lunged at the boy._

Were these people out of their minds? First of all they go out at night… second they walk through a dark alley… and third they smart talk a thug. They must

get a high of the rush or something! I leapt down behind the thug. I was going to attack when something flashed before me. I blinked a few times. "I would

appreciate it if you would refrain from touching my young master." The man in black explained holding a butter knife to the thug's neck. "A butter knife… ha-

ha you'll have to do better than that." The thug sneered. The knife pressed further against the thin flesh causing the thug swallow. "I've killed someone with a

sheet of paper." The black tail-coated man coaxed with a smile. "Want to try me" he pressed even harder. "No I give up." The black haired man just smiled. "I

am growing tired Sebastian… He has caused too many inconveniences… hurry up and do what you must." The boy complained. He walked past the two and

strode until he was in front of me. I told you … you mustn't worry about me _Li Shengshun." _ He stopped at that and walked away "Hurry up with it Sebastian."

"Yes my lord" came his reply. With that he jabbed the knife breaking the line between life and death. He dropped the bleeding man. "Now look what happened

to our silverware" that was his only complaint… not the man dying on the pavement, but the silverware having a bloodstain. He walked past me discarding the

butter knife on the ground. What the heck… are these people contractors?

_**I know I make a lot of kuroshitsuji c**__**rossovers but to be honest it was my first and favorite anime. I will stop including kuroshitsuji when I **_

_**have mixed it with all the animes I want…. Don't worry in the future I will make one that dosen't concern it but for now it is the only one I **_

_**want to write out truly. Please bear with me…. Read and review. **_

_**Merci Beacoup – orchidfur.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour :D Okay so here's chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy :D Please read and review… It means lot and I always accept criticism that is constructive **

**Merci Beacoup –orchidfur-**

**Hei's POV**

Are they contractors…? Or not…. He moved like lightning… I didn't even see him run… And the force he used to make a butter knife cut that deep…. I walked over and stood in

front of the body, blood oozed from his mouth and leaked on his cheap white shirt. I trudged past him careful to avoid the mess. I picked up the knife in a gloved hand.

_Phantomhive_… I slid it into my pocket and walked home. I was puzzled. Were they a friend or a foe….

**Ciel's POV**

"Young master may I ask a question?" "Ask away I'm feeling generous." "Why did you leave a witness. I know you saw him." I laughed "I told you I was feeling generous did

I not." "You would risk your reputation on a whim of generosity. I believe it is highly unlikely, You must have some purpose." He raised a brow and held an unbelieving

expression. "Perhaps… but my stomach is getting the better of me at the moment." I did have a reason… that man had a presence that was unlike any human I've met

before. Though I am still an early demon I know odd when I sense it. It has been a short year and half since that ordeal. Even though it's just a hunch… I need to know more

about him. "Sebastian… If that guy becomes trouble… kill him."

**Hei's POV**

I arrived at my apartment placing the knife on a plastic bag on the coffee table. I stared at it as the light glistened off of it slightly. The whole thing gave me a headache, the

murder and leaving evidence and how fast that man moved… I got up and immediately crashed on my futon.

The Next Day

I woke with an ache in my shoulder… did I really sleep like that. I sat up rubbing my eyes glancing at the clock. 8:25pm I got dressed and walked in the kitchen making

ramen. I brought the noodles to the table noticing the knife yet again. Why is this hurting my head so badly over this. Murder happens all the time so why does it bug me….

No it was how the murder happened that is causing me such distress. I looked at my sink and noticed an observer spirit. Yin must need me… I finished 3 bowls and walked

out of the apartment to the usual place. I arrived at the park taking my seat. "Hei are you still getting all of those contractors." Mao walked up stopping at my feet. "Of course

I can't nap all day like you." "Being a cat is a good thing." He said stubbornly walking away. _ Is that all he wanted me for…. To make sure that I was doing my job. _ Huang

walked up taking his usual spot. "There was a report of a thug being killed with a knife wound to the neck…" he began. "You didn't kill a human did you?" "Of course not." It

stung the little amount of trust we shared. "I did see it though…." "You _saw_ it? What is that supposed to mean" He turned around to face me. "I saw the person who killed the

thug." "And that would be…" "a kid and his butler." I realized how foolish it sounded. "A kid… and A butler…" "Hei you're eyes are deceiving you." "No they aren't… It was a

kid and his butler. They were walking down a dark alley when the thug came. The kid ordered the butler to take care of the annoyance and walked away." I explained

frantically. "I see…." "The butler moved like lightening and he used a lot of force… I think he may be a contractor but I didn't see him pay his price." I continued. "Maybe he

doesn't have one." I whisper quietly. "Hei… Watch those two… If they are contractors you will need to kill them immedietly there are too many contractors in Japan." Huang

concluded stepping down the stairs and walking away from the park._ Great now I have to babysit. _

_Ciel's POV_

I woke up on a cheap mat and Sebastian looming over the sink making an Italian tea. It was still dark outside. "Sebastian what are you doing at this time… what time is it?" I

looked at the clock 9:30 at night. "You slept all day I figured you'd have to wake up in the middle of the night. You are used to London time this is Japan." He explained. "I

understand…" "I didn't know if you wanted to know this but our suspicious neighbor is leaving." "What! Lets follow him so that we can see where he goes." I exclaimed.

"You're willing to chase him over a hunch." "yes he's suspicious and if he creates trouble we need to kill him." I stood up and walked over to Sebastian who handed me a cup

of tea. I finished in a few minutes and I was changed into my clothing. "Did you see what way he went…" I asked Sebastian. "He went that way on top of a buildings." He

pointed with his fingers… "Well lets get moving." Me and Sebastian stepped into the cool air. Fall as nipping at our noses. He picked me up and jumped on the roof where Li

Shengshun had ben. We heard footsteps race across another rooftop. With that we raced frantically after it until Li came into view. He was wearing the same get up as

yesterday… The black coat and a mask. We hid behind an exhaust pipe watching him silently. He was with another man. I looked up to get a better view. The vent gave just

enough space to see what they were doing. I couldn't hear them…. I was too far away. I watched and then the man opposite li started glowing blue….What's this? I shared a

confused glance with Sebastian… He looked equally confused. I turned back to watching to see a man floating in mid-air. "What's going on!" I looked at Sebastian who just

shrugged. Then Li threw up a wire pulling the man back down. He then stuck his palm over the man's face. He stayed that way for a while but then a line of electricity shot

through Li's hand and through the others skull. He lay there in a heap on the ground… dead…. Sebastian.. We need to leave now. Sebastian scooped me up and jumped on a

high telephone pole. He turned and looked at the spot we had been. He quickly jumped to another building leaving the body of the glowing blue man…

**Okay thanks for reading this chapter I looked and the darker than black story had to be updated so here yah go :D Merci beacoup for reading and please review**

**Merci beacoup orchidfur**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir Mon ami :D So I am in the writing mood so I'm trying to dish out 5 new chapters making this my 3****rd**** the other my death note chapter 2 or 3 (Unsure) And my Ao no exorcist cross. I intend to also start a gauken alice and Shugo Chara romance fanfic. I don't know if that's your thing cause I'm telling you guys this in the middle of an ACTION fanfic. So some may not swing that way so Just thought I'd tell you. I'd also like to tell you that I'm wrapping up my 07 ghost fanfic and it's been an amazing run. It was my first fanfic and it received amazing support. **

**Without further delay Merci Beacoup**

**Bonsoir**

**Orchidfur**

**Hei's POV**

How could I have been so stupid… I was seen. I mean contractors aren't so rare anymore so I suppose it's okay. That's right I need to calm down. As the sun rose I opened up my laptop. _Let's _

_see just who you are… _I looked at the silver butter knife that sat beside me. _Phatomhive…_ I typed it into the search bar and several things popped up. The first was a biography so I opened it.

Phantomhive

Head of the All companies associated with it

-funtom 

-Phantomhive

I scrolled down and opened a new tab. P-H-A-N-T-O-M-H-I-V-E C-O-M-P-A-N-Y I clicked enter and a website came up. It was a toy company that also sold candies. It was apparently a

very popular company. I returned to the other tab interested to know more.

Phatomhive History.

The company was started through the generations as the Lord Phatomhive picked up the company himself. When he died he left it to his eldest son who married and had one baby boy 

themselves. Tragically the mansion that they lived in for so long burnt to the ground killing both of the young 12 year olds parents. Their son 'Ciel Phantomhive' disappeared for an amount of time 

but returned becoming the head of the Phantomhive companies. 

I clicked the blue hyperlink that highlighted the boys name. A picture of a blue-haired boy with cerulean eyes popped up. I scrolled down.

Name- Ciel Phantomhive

Aliases- Queens guard dog.

Age-14

Date of birth- 14th December. Death -

Height-158 cm (5'2'')

Description- Ciel Phantomhive is the son of the powerful companies owned by the Phantomhive name. With his parents death in an fire he is now the Earl Phantomhive. He disappeared for some 

time but returned with a dark new butler. (England's New Times) (A'N completely made up at the spur of the moment)

I sat back absorbing the information. That black figure must be the butler he is associated with. That butler is definitely strange… _Wow he's really short… _ He's 14 and runs an international

company? He is the current boy that is messing with my head. I scrolled up looking at the picture again. "I will catch you." I smiled closing the laptop and hiding it inside the wall. "I will."

**_Later that day._**

I woke to a knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and staggering towards the unsightly noise. It opened with a soft click. "Hai…" I was shocked to see a woman about 5'6'' standing in

my doorway. She held up a badge that had a credential I was all too familiar with. "Police?" I asked switching to my Li Shengshun persona. "Hi there sir there has been a few murders around here

do you know anything?" She asked in an orderly tone. I looked at the badge. _Kirihara Misaki. _"I'm sorry but I'm here on a visa. I came from China not long ago." "Oh I see sir. Well if you see

anything please contact me." She handed me a card leaving the property. _Am I under suspicion? No… I can't be…_ With this in mind I slowly start to panic on the inside. "No… It isn't me. Why

would they suspect a foreigner who just came to the country?" I calmed myself down and remembered my plans._ I was going to catch Ciel Phantomhive. I was going to find out for certain if he is _

_a contractor. If he was then I must eliminate him. He is causing a ruckus and killed innocent people. _I walked to my closet grabbing my midnight coat and mask. I opened the door to the cool fall

night air on my face. I placed the mask over my head jumping on the roof of the apartment. _Now let's see where you go…_

**_Ciel's POV_**

"The stuffed toy department seemed to run into another production problem. Honestly I need to hire more capable people remind me of that Sebastian." "Yes sir" How can a machine 'break'

"Sebastian let's go see the problem." I announced and stood up. Sebastian grabbed our coats and pulled them over us. My black cloak was tied with its cerulean bow and it was topped off hat

with the same bow. We stepped out the door and began taking the alleyways to the main street. "Young master…" Sebastian began. I already knew what he was going to say. _We were being _

_followed I could sense it. _"I know Sebastian just ignore it." "As you wish." "So what is the problem with the toy department?" "Well it appears that they broke a machine, It was probably one of

the rookies." I explained wary of the man following us. "I see… best not to waste time then.

**_At the factory_**

"There is just a rusted gear. Sebastian remove it quickly." I glared at the clueless workers. A child could have spotted this mistake. "Yes my lord." He grabbed the gear and pulled backwards with

little effort. He replaced the gear and we tested the machine. It spun with no interference. "Perfect we may go. Next time check this kind of thing yourself. I shouldn't have to come here for a

minor problem. You're all lucky I was here on business." I scolded the clueless workers. "Well let's go Sebastian. I want to try some of the noodles in Japan before we leave for England."

**_Hei's POV_**

They walked into a large factory. _Funtom Toy Department. _So he really was a business owner neh. I waited a good twenty minutes. Then they reappeared almost the same as they left.

"Sebastian I want to try the noodles while were still in Japan." Ciel replied calmly. He turned and narrowed his eyes in my direction. _Did he notice me… impossible I'm meters away. _He kept

walking as I stalked. The curiosity was eating at me. Were they contractors… If they were… then… I have to eliminate them. I prepared myself and leapt down feet in front of me swinging on the

wire. I was stopped by a powerful hand. I flipped backwards knife in hand. "So you were still waiting for us." Came a cocky voice. I remained silent. "Now I thought you weren't going to cause

any more problems." He continued. Finally I became inpatient, he was to arrogant for a 14 year old. "Are you contractors?" I asked breaking my silence. "Contractors? Never heard of them." He

placed his hands on his hips wanting to know more. "Even if you aren't I can't forgive what you did the other day…" "Playing a role in justice are we." _I could see how the thug became easily _

_annoyed by his presence. I too was becoming short-tempered. _I lunged forward but was stopped by a figure in black. "If you're not a contractor what are you…" I whispered silently. The black

figure sent a series of kicks all whisking closely to my face. _He's Fast…._ I jumped back and flung a wire at the boy. It was caught by the black butler's arm. I sent a jolt of electricity surprising the

butler. While he was in such a state I sent a stronger current capable of killing any contractor. He sprawled on the ground as the boy looked half amused. _What was wrong with him _"I will ask

once more… are you a contractor?" I retracted the wire stepping towards him. "I have no idea what you're referring too." He shifted his weight to one hip. _He saw too much. _ I pulled the large

knife before me trying to intimidate him. He only looked half surprised but mostly bored. "Sebastian how long do you intend to lay there…" He broke his silence. "not long…" came an all too familiar

voice. I turned around slowly to see the man getting to his feet. "How…" I stared in surprise. "How…" Called the boy's voice. "He's my butler it would be bad if he died." He smiled. "No contractor

I've ever heard of can come back to life." I continued. "How many times must I say we aren't contractors…" _Sebastian_ strode towards Ciel. "If you aren't contractors… what are you…" "Just one

_Hell_ Of a butler" he emphasized… I stood completely confused and then I heard the faint wail of a siren. _Crap I used my power and now my star showed activity. _"This isn't over!"I glared

through the holes in my mask. "Wouldn't dream of it." Ciel commented Sebastian picking him up and jumping to a roof top. _What the hell is going on._ I ran as a police car sped past halting in the

area we recently occupied. _The police are getting more and more troublesome…_

**_Hi guys so that's that chapter. Sorry it took longer to write than I imagined. I had a case of writers block so I went back and watched darker than black again. It gave me ideas so… _**

**_here we are._**

**_ Merci beacoup pour lecture._**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay guys so this story is nearing its end chapters. I know it didn't seem to have much of a run but I really wasn't feeling this story from the beginning but I'm not going to leave it unfinished so I'm expecting one or two more chapters… I hope you enjoyed the run. _**

**_Merci Pour lecture._**

**_Hei's POV_**

I had been over that man's words for over a week know… _I'm just one hell of a butler. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? _This isn't like me to be so flustered? Maybe I should just _

_eliminate them and get it over with. That won't work… I already tried… he got back up… _I groaned in frustration. *Knock* I averted my eyes glancing at the door. I turned my head and rose from

my seat on the floor. I peeked through the hole and saw a woman younger… her acme out of control. I opened it casually swithching to Li Shengshun. "Hi there something wrong?" "Yes… my name is

Kirihara Misaki. I believe I've been here before I'm a police officer and I'm looking for this person." She held up a picture… "It doesn't remind me of anyone…" "I see well if you find anything… I'm sure

I gave you my card?" She raised a brow. "Yes…" I spoke softly… "have a nice day." She closed the door and I quickly ran to get a glass. I pressed it to the already thin door and listened to her dial

a phone number. "Yeah well he didn't make any suspicious comments but he still seems off?" My eyes narrowed _Who was on the other end of that phone… _"Well I'll keep in touch but we will just

keep examining him until then okay. "Alright." Damn what the hell. The police keep inquiring me and the pressure is getting worse. I don't know what I can do anymore…. It is getting harder and

harder to say I don't know anything or I don't know what you're talking about. They're going to get something eventually. I sighed... rubbing the ache in my neck that was most defiantly caused by

stress. "What the hell am I going to do." I growled audibly.

Later that evening.

That butler's statement was still carved deep in my brain… I heard the faint sound of a door click… I too opened my door to see Ciel and Sebastian walking with several bags in their hands. _Were _

_they leaving… I have to know… _ I couldn't let this go… I couldn't. It would consume me until nothing was left… I grabbed the black coat and carefully placed the mask that made me who I am on as

I walked out the door. I jumped down landing in front of them… "AH I see you're back…" Ciel announced haughtily. "What did you mean…" I glared at the Sebastian through the tiny holes in the

mask. "Are you talking to me?" Sebastian questioned smiling brightly. "Yes… what kind of contractor are you?" He put a finger to his lip. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He facial

expression went from an unreasonable happy smile to a confused one. "The other night I sent out enough energy to kill a person… Why aren't you dead." This earned a laugh from Ciel… "Get in the

car we will talk about this but not here is to risky." Ciel stepped into a black stretch limousine. I reluctantly got in after him sitting as far away as possible. "So what are these contractors you speak

so frequently of?" Ciel stared at me with curious eyes. I was really starting to regret my forwardness… _Did I seriously just get into a car with someone I was supposed to eliminate? _"Uh…" I

stuttered. "Well first of all Li Shengshun you're the one who followed me here and you're the one who keeps saying contractor can you blame me if I'm curious as to what they are?" I stiffened at

the mention of my name… "How'd you…" "It's not that hard… Sebastian's been watching you for over a week now." He cut me off rudely. I peeled the mask of my face… _They will have to be _

_assassinated for sure now. _"Well a contractor is a person who has a special ability but they must pay a price… and they often don't have emotions…" I began reluctantly. "Well what's your price are

you a contractor? You seem to have quite a few emotions with you impulsiveness." Ciel threw out a billion questions leaving me floundering for words. "Well yes I am a contractor but I'm half human

so I have no price." I looked at my hands. "So why have you been following us…" Ciel continued ignoring what would have shocked many people. "I was ordered to watch you and if necessary

assassinate you." I replied bluntly. Ciel sat up in surprise… "Why?" He scowled at me hate filling his childlike face. "Well the syndicate ordered it." I defended myself weakly…_What kind of excuse _

_was that._ "How's that working out for you…" Ciel growled dreadfully. "Well I don't intend to but…this jobs gotten me into more trouble so now that your leaving things will go back to normal." I looked

up realizing Ciel's unique eyes were glowing a terrifying crimson. I gasped slightly and watched them return to a cool blue… "Well… What kind of trouble." Ciel roared. "The police." I confessed. _If I _

_was letting so much out I might as well let it all flow… _"Do you enjoy the syndicate?" "OF course not… we're trying to break from them but it's harder than you think." I sighed. "Look you guys are

leaving anyway… I just wanted to know why you couldn't die…" Ciel began to laugh. "It's because we never will." He spoke between his laughter… "What do you mean." Sebastian got in the car

motioning for us to pull away. "we're demons." Sebastian smiled replying to Ciel's laughter overhearing his comment.

**_Okay so I'm very bad at endings it seem… This one kinda sucks and it seems rushed… I'll edit it later but merci beaucoup pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay guys so this will end up being the last chapter. I expect it to be shorter than the others because I'm really stretching the real idea… (This story was supposed to be a oneshot) So I hope you enjoyed it's run and it kinda has a happy ending so lets all cheer. :D  
Merci pour lecture I really appreciate it all. _**

**_Orchidfur._**

"What…" I breathed… _Demons are these people insane… _"Look did you want to kill me?" Ciel ignored my confusion and the huge bomb Sebastian just dropped… "Well not exactly…" "Good than you shall work for me." He cut me off mid-sentence… something he did quite frequently. "Excuse me…" "Well you need to escape from the police and I need guards Sebastian can't do it all by himself right?" He smirked evilly. "And I am supposed to agree to this?" "Yes because what are your other options… Look I'm not proud of how you were supposed to kill me or the fact that you could have just talked to us instead of sending a billion voltz through Sebastian but I'm a generous person." Ciel grinned cockily. "So are you going to do it…" "I suppose…." "Good then we're leaving…" "Aren't we already moving…" "Don't get smart with me…." Ciel growled. "I'm still pissed that you were hired to kill me… All I did was come here to watch over the factory they had a gear problem that was oh so serious and it required me to rush here all the way from England." I froze… "We're going to England..?" "Yeah where do you want to go the Antarctic?" Ciel chuckled sarcastically. "Why do I have to work for you?" _I was still so against this idea… but really… what choice did I have. The syndicate was cracking down and increasing its power. There is no way we will over throw them in this lifetime… speaking the truth… The police already think I'm suspicious…I would too I mean a foreign man from china just comes and suddenly the activity level for contractors increases and a new star appears…. Maybe England won't be so bad… he only needs a body guard that can't be so hard…_ "Oi are you listening." I was snapped from my thoughts to Ciel snapping his fingers.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." I admitted.

"Honestly you're the one who asked the question and then you zone out some people are unbelievable." Ciel quipped.

"I'm sorry…" I looked at my folded hands.

"Anyway I need a body guard Sebastian is always busy with me and what happens when someone just happens to break into the house. Sebastian will protect me of course but I'm sure he could use help. Everybody needs help once in a while. Plus the police aren't being so kind to you are they li…"

"Well if I'm going to be working for you please don't call me li." I began quietly. Ciel rose his brow in confusion.

"I prefer Hei…"

"Just hei?"  
"Yeah"

"Okay then Hei… Do you want to bring anything before we really leave japan I will send Sebastian for it…." Ciel glanced sideways towards Sebastian who nodded.

"Can you deliver a letter?" I asked quietly

"A letter?" Ciel inquired.

"Yeah… I will write one… you need to give It to Mao, yin and huang." I thought about the group I'd spent more than a year with… I would miss them.

"Where can I find them?" Ciel asked sighing placing a hand on his temple.

"The park by our complex" I said softly.

"Understood write it quickly Sebastian isn't going to run across an ocean for a letter." Ciel scoffed tiredly.

"Thanks… I'm kind of glad I didn't assassinate you." I smiled.

"Is this your human side I see." Ciel smiled devilishly.

"I suppose so…" _Why was I opening up to them so soon…_

**_Everyone…. The work over the years wasn't fun but you guys made it easier… I must say I will miss you despite being a cold hearted asshole of a contractor…. I am leaving japan the police are just too much and Huang you know deep in your heart that the syndicate isn't going to fall in this lifetime… You could say I'm giving up, but I'm not… I'm just realizing the truth… I hope you do as well…_**

**_Hei… _**

"Here…" I thrusted the envelope into Sebastian's hands. He smiled and jumped through the sunroof…. I stared in awe… "Will he be alright…" I turned to Ciel who didn't even blink as he sipped his tea.

"he will meet us at the airport." Ciel assured.

**_Sebastian's POV._**

I walked quietly to a park where I saw a cat sitting on a grey haired teenager. Her violet eyes glazed over…. A fat man sat on the jungle gym his feet on the slide… _Who is Huang…_ I held the red envelope in my hand… I walked over to the cat… _Cat… _

"Hi there…."  
"Hi Hei where…" The cat turned to me It's violet eyes widening… "I mean meow…"

I smirked. "I assume you're Mao?"

"What!" The cat shrieked standing in her lap.

"Do you know where I can find a Huang?" I stood up straight.

"Uh jungle gym but… how do you know my name…"

"Hei I said softly."

"I thought you were hei at first… to many people where black In Japan." Mao said almost inaudibly.

I looked down at my black double breasted trench coat tied at the waist. "It's preferred by my master." I smiled when his face contorted into confusion.

I bowed and walked over to Huang… "Huang…"

He turned to me with an angry glare. "What do you want."

"I'm here to deliver a letter." I pushed the red letter towards him.

He reached a fat fingered hand out reluctantly… grabbing the letter slowly.

He looked at his name scribbled neatly on the crimson paper.

"Who's this from…" He looked at me eyes beginning to soften… _He was human after all. _

"Hei…" I said softly.

He opened it pulling out the paper and began to read.

After about 2 minutes he dropped the letter into his lap. "Huang…" I turned to see the violet eyed girl…

"How could he…" Huang spat angrily. "I don't understand this was his dream first!" He growled standing throwing his hand in the air. "How could you deliver this to me! IS this some sick joke!" He tried to punch me but I strategically grabbed his hand throwing him over my head where he landed with a thud on the mulch. "I'm sorry but it was his last wish."

"As he stated in the letter… he knows that the syndicate won't be overthrown… not in this lifetime at least." I said flatly

"Why didn't he say goodbye."  
"I believe that would be the letters purpose… Now I don't want to run across the ocean so I will explain this quickly. Hei realized that it's impossible Japan will be like this for a long time. It isn't truly bad… there are criminals all over the world whether they have the power of a contractor or not. It is just a different weapon for murder. Murder happens everywhere. Japan is just another country that faces problems day to day. So is your life bad."

He stared at me… "So you see Hei came to this realization and you should as well. This is his last wish before he leaves you all for the rest of your life at least honor his wishes." I said harshly bowing.

"I must go." I dismissed myself leaving the man who suddenly had a breakthrough behind to lay on the mulch where I left him….

**_Hei's POV._**

"What the hell is this?" I asked stepping on a luxurious airplane.

"This would be my jet I bought a few years back." Ciel corrects nodding to the flight attendant.

"How rich are you?" The question blurted out and I covered my mouth realizing how childish of a question it was.

" Well you see…. I own 2 different companies one for toys the other for candy. I have my own brand of curry and we're still expanding so I believe I can live quite comfortably." Ciel explained sitting down on a leather chair.

"I'll say." I sat on the couch that was across from Ciel.

"It has been done…" Sebastian announced walking into the jet.

"Nice Sebastian…. Shall we go home." Ciel asked buckling his seatbelt looking at me.

I felt a smirk creep on my face. "Sure…"

**_Okay guys so I hope you enjoyed I tried a different type of writing this time… (Like spacing and such) Tell me if you like that better than the others. I hope you enjoyed this story I'm sorry for Hei being out of character but it would be impossible for the story to go the way it did if he was in character. Please review and I want to thank everyone who read the story. _**

**_Merci Beaucoup._**

**_Orchidfur_**


End file.
